Forge World Cambria
''"01000011 01100001 01101101 01100010 01110010 01101001 01100001" - ''Cambria, Lingua Technis See also * Titan Legion Theomachia * Legiones Skitarii et Cybernetica * Classis Astra Cambria * Navalia Cambria - Building Starships Ringworld Cambria, the crowning jewel of the subsector of the same name, plays host to the first of the Triumvirate worlds governing its fate. It is here that the Cult Mechanicus Cambria resides and its priests administer the blessings of the Machine God for all worlds of Sector Gondwana. Their war machines march onto the battlefields of a thousand worlds, their engines power the sector's ever hungry industry and their contraptions are part of the lives of every last imperial citizen, every day, on all worlds under all suns within many lightyear's reaches. Forge World Cambria Alongside the Administratum Governance of Trantor and the Astartes Chapter of the Hallowed Glaive, the Mechanicus Priesthood of Cambria is one of the three major imperial powers in the Sector. The Ringworld was among the first worlds to be claimed and settled by the Imperium at its height during the Great Crusade and since this early time, the efforts of the Mechanicus to unlock all potential and secrets entombed within the ring have never ceased. From the first detachment of the Mechanicum of Mars sent toward the Ringworld, there descended a long line of priests, adepts and enginessers, who eventually formed the core of the Cult Mechanicus Cambria – a new branch and culture far from the red deserts of sacred Mars. Cult Mechanicus Cambria As does all of the Adeptus Mechanicus, the Cult Mechanicus Cambria worships the trinity of the Machine God, the Omnissiah and the Motive Force, ever striving to uncover the great creation of the Omnissiah from the remnants of the Dark Age of Technology. And, as any forge world far from the holy light of Sol and humanity's cradle of understanding, the Cult Mechanicus Cambria has come to develop many of its own convictions and commandments over the course of the imperial age. Convictions The Arch Nemesis: Oblivion Having persisted for nigh ten millennia upon the ancient ring, which itself was in disuse for many eons more, the devout servants of the Cult Mechanicus Cambria have come to recognize their arch nemesis in the entropy of forgetting, the great evil oblivion. All the Ringworld Cambria is a monument to this loss, mourned every hour of every century by the Techpriests for all the Imperial Age. For the machinery of the Ringworld has not been broken, not twisted by some external force, but simply removed from human understanding by the sheer passage of time. More knowledge and wonders of the Omnissiah were lost to the ravages of time than to any Xenos race or even the ruinous powers of the Warp itself. Oblivion, the forgetting of all things despite the endless attempts at ritual and preservation, is the single greatest enemy of the holy order and all of the humankind. Blasphemy of the ruinous powers The Priests of Cambria abhor chaos at its most fundamental form – the entropy, the decay of order over time. Perversions of human technology by the Warp and scavenger Xenos such as the Orks aid this process of diluting the divine beauty of the creations of the Omnissiah. Their existence is seen as blasphemy against the Machine God and must be ended without hesitation. Soulless Technology Xenos technology, in contrast, is merely seen as devoid of the Omnissiah's blessings. As such, it is seen as inherently inferior to all of humanity's creations, but no active affront against the sum of human knowledge and its accumulation. The existence of such soulless technology is tolerated by the Cult Mechanicus Cambria, for as long as it is not weld or adapted by humanity and does not derive any of its function from perversions of human creation. Commandments From these convictions of the Cult Mechanicus Cambria follow commandments cast in obsidian and steel by the Archmagos of Cambria during the first millennium of Forge World Cambria's existence. These are the rules by which the Cult Mechanicus Cambria abides, and consequently, most machinery utilized among the stars of Sector Gondwana. Preservation through practice The Priesthood of Cambria is ever eager to use its machines and systems to preserve the knowledge of their operation in practice. This sets them apart from some other puritan Forge Worlds, which will let ancient machinery lie dormant for untold centuries as to not disturb their machine spirits. The Mechanicus Cult Cambria firmly believes a machine must be allowed to fulfill its intended purpose, for otherwise its spirit will forget itself and suffer from the terrible fate which is oblivion. For this reason, no machine in the forges of Cambria stands ever still for long and on every day there is some grand celebration and ritual regarding the annual reactivation of some piece of technology, witnessed by as many priests as possible, so they may bask and learn from the divinity of the Omnissiah's creations. Reclaiming machines from Oblivion Due to its conviction, the Cult Mechanicus Cambria resists the nemesis Oblivion especially fiercely and has been known to resort to radical measures in the eyes of Mars. Not only does the Forge World Seek to preserve knowledge from the archives of old, but it actively seeks to reclaim knowledge from the clutches of Oblivion by sheer force of will. Through what the priests of the Cult Mechanicus Cambria call 'divine inspiration' granted by the sheer greatness of the Ringworld upon which they made their home, the forges of Cambria have been known to reproduce ancient patterns and technologies of which only vague descriptions and specifications existed. Such divine inspirations are said to have been achieved through long and grueling rituals of repetition and error. Many times such attempts would anger the machine spirits and deliver those techpriests making the attempt to an early death. But in some cases, it is said, the Machine God would be pleased and the spirit of such recreated machines would grow to answer the prayers of the Cult Mechanicus Cambria, fulfilling its purpose as described in the sources of old. Forces of the Cult Mechanicus Cambria Legio Skitarii et Cybernetica The Legiones Cambria is a force of supremely mechanized infantry, renown for their resilience, discipline, and coordination in battle. Their strength lies in the precise application of force, allowing them to fell their foe with the least possible expense and to the greatest effect. Titan Legion Theomachia Of all blessed machines brought to the Ringworld Cambria by the Mechanicum, the God Machines are believed to most closely resemble their ancient brethren of old, who once walked the Ring during the Dark Age of Technology. Their might is undiminished after ten millennia of the Emperor's reign and still, their legions claim victories on many worlds, undefeated, unyielding – the most sacred warriors of the Omnissiah. Classis Astra Cambria It is the foremost duty of the Brazen Fleet, Classis Astra Cambria, to be the chain holding all parts of Sector Gondwana's great machinery together. Be it through force of arms without or within, or through the power of trade and commerce, communication or blockade - all the many ways in which the power of the Triumvirate is imposed, depend on His reach through the empyrean. Forges and Ports upon the Ringworld See: Ringworld Cambria Manufactorum Magna Martis The beating heart of industry upon the Ringworld Cambria is the Manufactorum Magna Martis, stretching them over an area worth several dozen times the surface of sacred Mars. Here, most of the holy forges are located, sprawling over the red sand in endless districts of manufacturing halls, factories, and worker housing. With no limitation in its scale to a single terrestrial planet, the Manufactorum has no need to adhere to the convention of tightly packed layers stacked upon one another. Spacious areas allow for grand designs of pristine symmetry in accordance with calculations of binary aesthetic. Resembling more a gargantuan circuitry than the cities of other manufactorum worlds, Magna Martis is uniquely efficient and accommodating for the workers therein. The same is true for many manufactorum districts strewn about the Ringworld. Without the constraint of surface area, the sprawling architecture of the Mechanicum is allowed to blossom and unfold in grandeur unseen anywhere on natural celestial bodies. Port Annumaru The largest dockyard and home to the magnificent shipwrights of Cambria are Port Annumaru. The massive facility inhabiting the outmost spires extending from Circulum Regione Magna Martis stretches into space far from the habitable ring. The shipwrights of Annumaru are a dynasty of their own, a world almost wholly separate from the masters of Magna Martis. Port Annumaru knows no sun, forever lying in the shadow of the Ringworld itself. Here reigns the flicker of arc lightning and torches, the clank and clamor of amalgam steel. This is the place where the keels are laid for most ships in all of Sector Gondwana, and the work of the shipwrights never ceases. Relic Sites All about the Ringworld are located sites of relics and archeotech, ancient treasures too precious for the Cult Mechanicus to ignore. At these sites, enclaves are raised for Techpriests wholly devoted to studying and revealing these secrets of old. Some such sites are little more than archives in ancient cities of civilizations which fell into oblivion. Other sites, such as the Gates of Cambria, are gargantuan monolithic entities overwhelming the minds of mere mortals. In all instances, these are holy places of pilgrimage for countless aspirants and adepts every year. Tightly connected via transportation ways, these regions are still remote from the manufactorum forges and often distinctly different in their understanding of the Omnissiah's blessings. Lesser Forges Smaller forges, lesser mirror images of the Magna Martis Manufactorum exist in many places upon the Ringworld. In many cases, these are somewhat integrated into local civilizations and tribes, recruiting workers and soldiers from among the local populace. While little more than specs of dust upon the ancient ring, these would be entire worlds of the Mechanicum in their own right anywhere else in the Sector. Their might should not be underestimated and is a huge swath of secretive potential kept silent by the Cult Mechanicus Cambria. Allegiances and Feuds The ancient feud between Trantor and Cambria A feud persists since ancient times between the Ringworld Cambria and the layered shells of Trantor. Little is known about its origin in ancient times, but the old rivalry was renewed with the coming of the Imperium. Two great powers within the Imperium made their throne in Sector Gondwana: The Adeptus Mechanicus and the Adeptus Administratum. Both sought the favor of the many worlds surrounding them, sometimes through gifts blessings, other times through sheer force. Their competition has embedded itself deep into the Sector's history and dominates still the political machinations all throughout the region. Alliance of Brass and Glaive During the Surge of Thetys, two and a half millennia ago, the Cult Mechanicus Cambria was greatly aided by the intervention of the Astartes of the Hallowed Glaive, who had come from exile to the Gondwana Sector. They few in number and far from full strength, these seasoned warriors were determined and proved highly valuable assets to the Archmagos in their undoing of the Siege of Trantor. Seeing a rare opportunity after looking into the Chapter's past, the Forge World Cambria decided to ally themselves more closely with the Hallowed Glaive and gifted them a new Homeworld, Nimbus Imperatoria Laurentia, upon which the chapter now resides. Ever since then, the Astartes of Sector Gondwana fight for the interests of Cambria as much as for their own and those of the Imperium at large. This provides Cambria with a uniquely formidable strike force to obtain relics from the past. History The first explorators of the cursed machine Nigh ten millennia ago, the Mechanicum brought the Cambrian system back into the Imperium's fold. The Ringworld itself had been abandoned by all spacefaring civilizations of the Sector, for they feared the mighty lance of Cambria, of which old legends still told, and other tales persisted about terrible demonic beasts infesting the once glorious throne of the galactic region. In the Omnissiah's name, the first Explorators of the Mechanicum were dispatched to this world at the height of the Great Crusade and, in awe of the divinity of this great creation, vowed not to rest until the great machine was tamed. They found the Ringworld run by automaton systems, but no abominable intelligence. They found the greenskin beasts infesting many of its regions, but many more were still in the hands of humanity, however degenerate and prone to oblivion those vestiges of the ancients had become. Thus began the reclamation of Cambria, the greatest work in the History of Sector Gondwana, and one not finished even ten-thousand years later, at the dusk of the 41st Millennium. God's Landing The beginning of the Cult Mechanicus Cambria was marked by God's Landing when the Titan Legion Theomachia made landfall upon the stellar ring. In full force, the Explorator Fleet of the Adeptus Mechanicus and several regiments of the Imperial Guard, Skitarii Legiones and forces of the Cybernetica launched a gargantuan crusade against the strongholds of the greenskin hordes and the began carving out a bridgehead upon the ancient relic world. The Pacification of Magna Martis With God's Landing began the Pacification of Magna Martis, to date the sole Circulum Regione fully claimed by the Adeptus Mechanicus, despite its tremendous size of several thousand times the surface area of Sacred Mars. The hordes of Technobarbarians were cast away, the infestation of feral Xenos vanquished with a vengeance. At the end of the war, the Region had been utterly cleansed and turned into a blood-red desert much akin to the ancient home of the Mechanicum. The eternal Crusade would not end there, but it would become the first stronghold of the Mechanicus and later, the Forge World Cambria. The Technocides The Crusade of Cambria continued for many centuries on, and the Mechanicus was forced to prioritize which regions to liberate. Of utmost importance were, of course, relic sites such as the Gates of Cambria and vital operation centers for the systems of the elder ring. The Ringworld was overwhelming even to the machine minds of the high Archons of the Mechanicus, and thus the war pushed in many directions at once, with no decisive direction. This changed when many hundred of the strongest technobarbarian tribes in the vicinity began a mass migration and invasion of the Magna Martis area. From their initial, devastating attack arose the Cambrian Technocides, a massive operation conducted by the Archmagos of Cambria to vanquish those who perverted the Ringworld and its technology. Billions of Barbarians were delivered to the holy fires of the Omnissah, fuel to the furnaces of war. The rest were driven away, into the endless vastness of the remaining ringworld. Some are said to wander still, rallying forces from further away until one day they will return with billions more. Indeed, upon the Ringworld Cambria, a war is brewing, for which the Forge World of the Cult Mechanicus still prepares. Fortification of Forges Whilst the wars on the ring never truly ceased and the domain of the Adeptus Mechanicus expanded ever more along the ring in minute fractions of the megastructure, the regions already conquered were fortified and grown. Without the boundaries of a planetary surface, the Mechanicus raised some of the most accomplished monuments of imperial architecture and industrious power in the Sector. The long Golden Age Whilst the Machines upon Cambria Grew, the influence of the Adeptus Mechanicus began to extend far beyond the reaches of this singular system. A whole subsector had been opened to imperial reclamation and great wars were to be fought in the future. Thus began the creation of the great Cambrian war-machine, which would come to supply machinery, contraptions, and weapons for war to countless worlds on the galactic fringe. Beyond the Subsectors of Gondwana, many thousand systems war far from other Forge Worlds of the Adeptus Mechanicus were hungry for the knowledge and machinery Cambria had to offer. This was a Golden Age. Even as the Imperium struggled through strife and war and strife again, the Forge Worlds all throughout the galaxy prospered and so did Cambria. While fueling the ever-lasting war for millennia, the Priesthood of the Cult Mechanicus never tired of pursuing its own goals of unraveling every last secret of the Ringworld. Stagnation The height of Cambria was not to last, and not to the fault of anyone perpetrator, but through the sheer passage of time. In accordance with the first Cambrian conviction, Oblivion proved the most dangerous enemy to the Cult Mechanicus Cambria, and despite all efforts, the Forge World seemed to be in decline. So many treasures had been found and opened without understanding. So many machines lay still dormant after all this time. The Thetys Surge: Letting Sector Gondwana burn And when the tides of the Thetys Rift receded and returned in ever more terrible force to become the Thetys Surge, the attention of Cambria was drawn from their inward perfection toward matters of the sector at large. Many precious resources were spent in defending those worlds afar, but more importantly, to never let any foe set foot upon the ancient ring. Lives and Knowledge were sacrificed for the defense of the Imperium. And this cost proved almost too high. At the precipice of this war, the Archmagos of Cambria was all but determined to let the rest of the Sector burn, for surely the Ringworld would remain standing amid the ashes. It would have come to that if not for the arrival of some of the Emperor's chosen: The Astartes of the Hallowed Glaive, who breathed new life into all efforts of this war and brought about a new determination for the Cult Mechanicus Cambria. The Sector was freed and there began a new time, a time of rediscovery and anticipation. For the opening of the Gates of Cambria was drawing near. The prophecy of the Gates of Cambria During the early age of God's landing, the Explorators of the Mechanicum discovered at the heart of the Ring a machine tomb unlike any other. The Domini of the Mechanicum stood before great gates upon red sand, an uncanny resemblance of their old homeworld of Mars. These gates were sealed with encryption of a genius without rivalry. The encryption and defenses of this place alone made it a temple to honor the Omnissiah, and none dared to try and force this intricate machinery open. Even if it had been possible at the time, surely whatever force could open this tomb, would have destroyed and desecrated all within. So great banks of cogitators were set up in front of these machine gates and set to work on a solution to break the encryption. And when the machines were set up and all was put into the right order, the wisest and oldest of the Tech-priests on this part of the Galactic Fringe, declared a holy prophecy, as delivered to him by the grace of the Omnissiah: For ten thousand years, the cogitators would be at work resolving the encryption of the ancient gates. Then, however, the Gates of Cambria would open and the Cult Mechanicus Cambria would have to be ready to receive a great curse and an even greater gift by the grace of the trinity of the Machine God, the Omnissiah and the Motive Force. Fires reignited As the forty-first Millennium draws to an end, the fires in all furnaces of Cambria are being reignited. The Cult Mechanicus Cambria prepares for the coming of an end to the ten-thousand-year-old prophecy. In the decades leading up to the pivotal date, massive things are set into motion all throughout the Imperium. A time of reckoning draws near and to all of Sector Gondwana, the Gates of Cambria might hold the only path to true salvation. Category:Planets Category:Factions Category:Browse Category:Forge World Cambria